deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Samurai234's back for Blood
Since Spring break has started, I decided to put my tourney on hold for a while. so to make up for it, here is a back for blood of my old reality fights. Okay, let's get down to brass tacks. Last Season, 18 of the world's deadliest warriors were pitted against each other in a battle to the death. Only 9 survived. Now those 9 warriors return to answer one question... WHO....IS......DEADLIEST?! The match-ups we did last time were: North Korean Army vs. Imperial Japan Han Warrior vs. Hittite Incan Warrior vs. Egyptian warrior Los Zetas Cartel vs. Russian Mafia British Redcoats vs. Ottoman Janissaries Germanic Warrior vs. Saracen Soldier Nazi Waffen SS vs. Taliban Mongol vs. Conquistador Jacques Mesrine vs. John Dillinger The winners were: North Korean Army Han warrior Egyptian warrior Russian Mafia British Redcoats Germanic Warrior Nazi Waffen SS Conquistador Jacques Mesrine Now for the Ancient battle.... The Conquistador is out because he is the only warrior wearing steel and has the only gunpowder weapon. The Egyptian warrior is out because he doesn't really have alot of armor piercing weapons. So it's going to be Han Warrior vs. Germanic Warrior. The Han Warrior will use... Chinese saber.jpg|Dao` Qiang.jpg|Qiang Xbowrepeating.jpg|Repeating Crossbow ButterflySword.png|Butterfly Swords 0186 1 lg.jpg|Han Dynasty shield The Germanic warrior is armed with.... TS-TCS88GMS 540.jpg|Grosse Messer ` BoarSepar.jpg|Boar Separ Fs-167.jpg|Fransisca Axe Seax.jpg|Seax 115PSMS120.jpg|Germanic shield Ancient battle In a large forest, a Han Warrior is walking back to his camp. He was supposed to go a battle, but his chariot was attacked by a Turkish warrior also in a chariot. Up ahead, a Germanic Warrior is walking across the forest, looking for another opponent after he defeated a Arab soldier. The Germanic Warrior notices the Han Warrior and hurls a Fransisca Axe, but it misses and hits a nearby tree. The Han, alerted by this, grabs his Repeating Crossbow, and fires 4 arrows at the German. The Germanic Warrior tries to duck behind his shield, but one of the arrows managed to hit him in the shoulder. Luckily, his armor prevented the arrow from piercing his skin. The Germanic Warrior hurls another axe, which hits the Han Warrior’s shield, rendering it useless. The Han Warrior grabs his Qiang, and charges at the German, who has his boar spear and shield. The Han Warrior tricks the German into opening himself, and stabs him in the leg. The Germanic Warrior roars in pain and uses his spear’s side prongs to disarm the Han. The German smiles, and runs in to finish his opponent off, but the Han manages to grabs the spear and throws the Han Warrior to the floor, causing him to lose grip on his shield. The German pulls out his Seax knife while the Han pulls out his butterfly swords. The German tries desperately to block the Han Warrior’s strikes, but the Han manages to get a strike on the German’s stomach. The German retaliates by slashes the Han in the arm. The Han unsheathes his Dao, while the German unsheathes his Grosse Messer. The two both clash, weapon-on-weapons, until the Han finds an open spot on the German. He thrusts forward and stabs the German in the neck. Blood splurges out as the German breathes his last. The Han raises his sword in the air and yells in victory. '' The Han Warrior is the deadliest ancient warrior!'' Now for the Modern Battle. The redcoats are out because their weapons are to primitive. Russian Mafia and Jacques Mesrine are gangsters, so they won't do well against a military group. so it's going to be North Korean Army vs. Nazi Waffen SS. The North Korean Army is using.... TT-33.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 800PX-~1.jpg|PPSh-41 Bren1.jpg|Bren light machine Mosinnagantscoped.jpg|Mosin–Nagant sniper RPG2 and PG2 TBiU 37.jpg|RPG2 800px-F1 grenade travmatik com 02 by-sa.jpg|F1 grenade The Waffen SS is using.... Walter HP Speerwerke 1428.jpg|Walter P38 Mp18bergmann-02.jpg|MP-18 Mg42 02.jpg|MG 42 20.jpg|Karabiner 98k Panzerfaust.jpg|Panzerfaust M24 1.JPG|Model 24 Stielhandgranate Waffen SS : Korea: In the jungles of Korea, six Waffen SS members, who have recently killed a terrorist group, are walking across the jungle, having heard that the army of there have killed their Japanese allies. The leader has a Walter P38, two have MP-18s, one has a MG 42, a sniper has a Karabiner 98k, and a heavy weapons specialist has a Panzerfaust. "Irgendwelches Zeichen des Feinds?", asks the officer. "Ich denke, dass ich sie in diesem kleinen Haus dort sehe." replies the sniper. "Gut. Aufenthalt dort. Ganz richtig, Männer! Folgen Sie meinen Ordnungen, und es wird überall damit sein." Meanwhile, six North Korean Army members are relaxing in their house. Suddenly a bullet, breaks through the window and hits a Korean in his head. (5-6) "젠장! 우리가 공격 받고있다!" Yells the Leader. One of the Koreans, armed with a RPG-2 points the launcher at the Germans. He smiles and fires the rocket. "Ah, verdammt! Ankommende Rakete!" Yelled the officer. The Nazis were able to get out of the rocket's range, except for one who was blow up in a bloody explosion. (5-5) The two sides both charge at each other and fire their weapons. One Korean armed with a Bren, manages to riddle a SS member's body with lead. (4-5) However, the heavy weapons expert wasn't too far and fired a rocket at him from the Panzerfaust. The Korean could only scream as the rocket blew himself up. (4-4) Meanwhile, a SS member comes underfire from two Korean. Far away, the sniper aims his Karabiner 98k and fires a bullet trough a Korean's eye. (4-3) The SS member fires his MP-18 and kills the other Korean. (4-2). He smirks at his work, but a Korean hiding in the bushes manages to kill him with his PPSh-41. (3-2) Meanwhile, another Waffen SS member scouts the are looking for more Koreans, when he is hit in the face with a F1 Grenade, knocking him to the ground. He tries to throw the grenade, but it blows up in his hand, covering himself in shrapnel. (2-2) The Korean that threw the Grenade laughs, but he is forced to run after the Waffen SS leader fires at him with a MG 42. He throws a Model 24 Stielhandgranate and kills him. (2-1) The Nazi sniper tries to look for the last Korean, but he is far away using his mosin nagant sniper rifle. e shoots the sniper in the head. (1-1) The Korean puts the gun on his back and pulls out his Tokarev TT-33 and fires at the Waffen SS leader, who has his Walter. After a series of bullets fly, the Korean leader manages to wound the Waffen SS in his leg, and he ends the fight by firing the remaining rounds from his Tokarev. (0-1) He raises his gun in the air and yells "Korea!" in victory. '' The North Korean Army is the deadliest modern warrior!'' Category:Blog posts